1. Field
This invention relates generally to media, and more specifically to a method to record a media file.
2. Related Art
When video cassette recorder (VCR) was first introduced, consumer flocked to purchase one so that they can record television programs. Typically a user would record her favorite show and watches the recording at a later time. Sometimes, she is watching a television program while she is recording the same program so that she can watch the program again in a future time. The recording mechanism of a VCR is to record signals received by the VCR. If there is a glitch in television broadcast, causing for example a snow screen, or blurry pictures, the VCR records the snow screen and the blurry pictures. The replay of the recording would thus be no better than the playing of the original broadcast.
As video transmission migrates to using data networks, transmission of signal uses data packets. However, the basic recording mechanism remains unchanged. For example, a digital VCR records television programs transmitted through a data network, for example IPTV. If there is a glitch in the transmission, such as missing packets, the digital VCR records some predetermined or arbitrary data in place of the missing data. During the viewing of the television program, a user sees snow screen or blurry pictures. When the user replays the recorded program on the digital VCR, the user also sees the snow screen or blurry pictures. Certainly a user desires the recorded program to be perfect, containing neither snow screen nor blurry pictures.